Kristijan's Big Adventures (video game)
Kristijan's Big Adventures: The Videogame is the first videogame of the new upcoming series called Kristijan's Big Adventures, which introduce a new character into the Kristijan's OC alumni. Gumball Watterson has the only appearance in the series in this very game. Kristijan's fanon version of Penny is added to the series, and also the actual TAWOG Penny appears in the game. Stages involve Zagreb, Pocketville, Elmore and USS Voyager, which is also frequent in missions which involve ship .vs. ship battles (you fight with it). Antagonists include Reščić, the mades, BubbleGuppies749 (two missions) and P.I.M.P. antagonists. Divisions and characters The characters of the serie are split into divisions which define one class of characters from the others. Kristijan's division is playable in stages that resolve around them; which include Zagreb and USS Voyager. Liam X's division is playable in stages that involve his neighborhood and SCP stations, The P.I.M.P. division is playble in stages involving Pocketvile and Zagreb (Kate) and Gumball's division is playable in stages involving Elmore. Kristijan's division (Kristijan's OCs) *Kristijan Matijević - The center of the Kristijan's OC universe and a 13-year old boy ready for action. He never backs away and is incredibly skilled with fighting. He commands the starship [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] which frequently helps in risky situations. He's been the battling his arch enemy Reščić for 5 years and each battle gets more chaotic. The P.I.M.P. Fanon Wiki earned him a new arch enemy: BubbleGuppies749. *Panda - Kristijan's 13-year old Panda companion since the age of 5, Panda has a wild animal heart when in battles. He likes to have fun but don't overdo the bad guy excitement, he's dangerous. *Shirley the Loon - Another companion of Kristijan. She is psychic which does come in handy for the good guys, because her vibes warn her friends of danger. Don't make her zap you! *Sally Acorn - A chipmunk and princess of the Acorn Kingdom. Although this is evident, she is more of a fighter than a princess. She is also Kristijan's love interest. She is also an incredibly skilled fighter and a diplomat. *Penny Fitzgerald (Kristijan's fanon) - An antlered peanut with a strong sense of integrity. She is Kristijan's love interest and a nice girl, though she fights when she has to. 'Liam X's division (Hyena117's OCs)' *Liam X - A 13-year old boy who has a crush on Kate, but recently he started loving Suprise even more so his crush level on Kate had lowered down a little. He is a top noche fighter and knocks out enemies like Groupers, K-9's, Bubblebot and Slenderman. *Skippy - Liam X's companion. Like Panda, he also likes fun, but when hes' angry and fights against his enemies, he transforms into his scar-covered, dangerous and agressive form called Ravage. *Ezzy X - Liam X's cousin. He is more of a troublemaker than Liam, which attracted Jane. *Jane - Ezzy's girlfriend. Before he had a crush on Kate, he had a crush on Jane. She looks like a goth. 'Puppy in My Pocket division (one character made in Kristijan's fanon)' *Kate - The center of the P.I.M.P. universe and there is a fanon version of her in Kristijan's fanon. She had completed Friendship Ceremonies in Pocketville during Ava's time in the Big City. *Magic - Kate's German Shepherd companion. He is willing to protect Kate and always calls her Katie. He is an extremely loyal companion. *Princess Ava - She is the princess of Pocketville and an extremely rare Felis Auilicus on Earth. She is kind and feels sorry for her sister because of her ways. *Royal Guards - William, Mela, Balloon and Danny are the royal guards of Princess Ava who care about the safety of Pocketville. 'Gumball's division (The Amazing World of Gumball)' *Gumball Watterson - A 12-year old light blue cat who likes having fun and always get into mischief. He is samrt but usually shows dumbness. *Penny Fitzgerald - An antlered peanut who is in love with Gumball, but both of them aren't able of expressing their feelings to each other properly. She is also a cheerleader and a member of the school's synchronized swimming club. 'Villains' *Vito Reščić - A massive bully and the arch enemy of Kristijan for over 5 years. He is a massive destructor who wants to have his own empire, which is often thwarted by Kristijan. Reščić's main goal is to exterminate Kristijan once and for all, but Kristijan's not the only one; he wants Panda out of his way, too! Reščić will cause chaos an terror so watch out! *BubbleGuppies749 - An admin on the Puppy in my Pocket Fanon Wiki who started battling with Kristijan because of his articles. Somehow, she can never whack him with the ban hammer. Her only sole goal and mission is to destroy Kristijan, his crew, Voyager and their articles. She's the one who had created the Bubblebot, and she appears in two missions as a boss (only appearances). *Eva - A Siamese kitty and sister of Princess Ava. She was so jealous of her sister that she sent her to the Big City in the resulting confusion on Pocketville's anniversary. She wants to steal the Friendship Heart from Kate so she can rule the Pocket Kingdom, so she sides with Reščić when Kate sided with Kristijan. *K-9 bots - Common enemies of Liam X's crew. They are produced by Lord Martinez to get rid of Liam X's crew once and for all. However, there are two different types of K-9 bots. One is a mutated dog, and the other is a robot. *Groupers - Fish that are major enemies in Pocketville. They're on a mission to also get rid of Liam X and his friends. They come in different variations as if they were cloned. *Bubblebot - A high-tech ban robot built by BubbleGuppies749. This robot is programmed to ban and destroy Kristijan and his crew. There was a high-tech exoskeleton variation of the Bubblebot which BubbleGuppies used to fight with. In the end the exoskeleton was destroyed. *The mades that came to Pocketville - Molly, Onna, Demma, Nonny, Goby and Gil are evil maids that came to Pocketville. They want to make this Pocketville "better." In reality, they're trying to corrupt it to darkness. *Kristijan Mark I - A high-tech robot clone of Kristijan produced by Reščić. It was destroyed in a battle between the real Kristijan and the robot, and it makes an appearance in this game. *Kristijan Mark II - The successor of Kristijan Mark I, it's an improved version and it makes an appearance in this game. Missions 1. The Reščić shakedown Reščić had ambushed Kristijan and his crew in an abandoned dark factory. They have to find a way out, but on the way they'll have to combat Reščić's robotic clones of Kristijan; Kristijan Mark I and Mark II. Once you're done with them, you'll eventually find the exit. But Reščić will then step out as the boss and start fighting your (Kristijan's) crew with jaw-dropping fighting skills. Once you beat him, go through the exit and you passed the level. 2. Hello, Bubblebody there? You're with Kristijan's crew again. This time they're in Bubble's SCP station. They will have to find the secret "Disable" button which will shut down the factory permanently, but along the way, you'll fight against numerous Bubblebots and at the end BubbleGuppies herself in her Bubblebot exoskeleton as a boss. Once you defeat her, press the Disable button and you passed the level. 3. Liam X's K-9 issues Liam X and his crew are strolling around in Liam's neighborhood, when all of a sudden an army of K-9's emerges from the skies and starts destroying everything. Your mission is to defeat the K-9's and the final boss. The final boss is Lady Martinez. Once you defeat her, you passed the level. 4. Pocketville or bust? In this mission you play as the P.I.M.P. crew: Kate, Magic and the Royal Guards. They're taking a nice walk around the village when all of a sudden, Eva and her gang come on the scene and start causing chaos. Magic and the Royal Guards lock into a dogfight against Eva's gang, but Eva's a tough nut to crack. You'll need Kate, Magic and William to defeat Eva. Once you defeat her and the rest of the gang, you've passed the level. 5. Elmore, I introduce you to Reščić Gumball and Penny are walking across Elmore when who should you know but Reščić comes on the scene and starts destoying the town. Then Kristijan and Panda come and help Gumball and Penny defeat Reščić. Reščić is the only enemy and boss in this level. Once you defeat him, you've passed the level. 6. Bubble in Zagreb It's an another turn for the worst for Kristijan and his crew, because Bubble has came to Zagreb and she's destroying the city just because of one specific target: Kristijan. You'll again fight numerous Bubblebots but Bubble's boss appearance is differrent in this stage. Her exoskeleton is now extra large; as large as a Tyrannosaurus Rex! Once you defeat Bubble and her enormous variation of her exoskeleton, you've passed the level. NOTE: Bubble in Zagreb is a reference to Trouble in Zagreb. 7. SCP Time Liam X and his crew are on a large SCP space station on a mission to stop Lord Martinez. They'll be battling various K-9 bots along the way, but the final boss is Lord Martinez himself. There is also an button that says TNT on it. In reality, it's a self-destruct button which destroys the entire station. If you defeated everyone, pressed the TNT button and escaped alive and safe, you've passed the level. 8. Bad little maid Liam X's crew and the P.I.M.P. crew are working together in this mission. In this mission, the mades come and started using dark magic to corrupt Ava, the Pocketpedia and the Ocean of Friendship to darkness. Now it's up to both teams to unite and stop the threat. There is no boss in this game, and the mades are the only enemies in the mission. If you defeated them and stopped the threat, you've passed the level. 9. To Elmore or not to Elmore; that is the question Reščić again trashes Elmore and everything is the same as in the other Elmore mission, but Sally, Shirley, and Kristijan's fanon Penny join Kristijan and Panda and defeat him along with the original TAWOG Penny and Gumball. If you defeat Reščić, you've passed the level. 10. And now the finale...USS Voyager! This is the final campaign mission. Reščić and the other villains have stolen the USS Voyager for chaotic purposes and now all heroes are working together to get ot the bridge and defeat enemies along the way including Eva's gang, the mades, Groupers, Bubblebots, Reščić's robots, K-9's Bubble, and on the bridge, Reščić himself. If you managed to defeat all enemies and retake Voyager, you've passed the level. Category:Article list Category:Series Category:Videogames